I love you, baby!
by barnes1917
Summary: Kristoff accidentally tells Anna how he really feels and worries he's scared her off. / / Set after Frozen Fever, slight spoilers included. / / T for language and slight implications. / / Pure Kristanna fluff.


_"I love you, baby!"_

—

* * *

—

Kristoff shut the door to his room, leaned his back on the thick wood and slid down to the floor. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. How could he have been so..so _careless?_ Yes, he definitely loved Anna. _Of course_ he did. How could he _not_?! And yeah, he wanted to tell her this... _someday_. But was today the right time? Wasn't it too soon? Well, they _had_ been courting for almost eight months now, and if you _really_ _know_...

 _No_. It was too soon. It had to be. She didn't say it back; she didn't even _respond_. He'd probably scared her, made her nervous. She was probably sitting in her room right now, freaking out about the whole thing.

He pulled at his hair, frustrated. He hadn't had the chance to pull Anna aside and talk to her about his confession during her short party; she left to tend to Elsa before he could say anything to her at all and hasn't been seen since.

God, how could he be so _stupid?_ _So careless?_

He let his head fall back against his bedroom door, his eyes closed. He couldn't stop thinking about his _stupid_ confession, and her surprised face, and her silence, and _christ, how the hell did she feel about it? Why didn't she respond?!_

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the soft _knock-knock-knocking_ on his door until the person knocked a little harder the second time and muttered a soft _"Kris?"_

His eyes snapped open; it was _her_. He frantically stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs before slowly opening the door.

"Anna?" His voice was soft and nervous and he knew she caught it.

"Hey you," she smiled, soft and affectionate, "- may I come in?"

Kristoff found himself nodding and opening his door wider before he realized what was happening. Anna walked into his room, shutting the door behind her. He didn't dare speak before she did; he didn't want to make things messier than he had already made them.

"So, about earlier-"

He blushed just slightly; she's addressing _the confession_. "Look, I'm _really_ sorry about-about that, I uh, I got carried away and-"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

He looked down at her, her blue eyes wide and confused and-...and fearful? _What was she scared of?_

"Well..." He scratched the back of his head, glancing down at the ground. "I-I just...I didn't want to scare you.."

"Wh-...How would that scare me?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"Cause it was _too soon!"_ He shouted, exasperated with himself. He began to pace as he spoke, running his hand through his hair a few times. "I just-I hadn't meant to blurt it out, but you were standing there with-with your bright eyes, and your adorable blush and that little smile and you looked so...so damn _beautiful_ and I just couldn't help myself and-and-ugh!" He groaned, dragging his hands down his face, clearly flustered. "I got carried away, and..I'm sorry, okay?"

"You meant it though, right?" Her voice was so quiet and tender he was surprised he'd heard it.

Kristoff nodded, eyes wide and serious and _of course he meant it, of course he loves her, he'd be absolutely crazy not to._ "Yes."

Anna stepped closer to him, resting her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Then why be sorry? Why would it scare me to know that someone loves me?" She asked, looking up at him with a soft smile.

"I just thought it was too soon..." He whispered, habitually wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "And I figured you wanted to take things fairly slow, cause of what happened before, with... _you know who_ , so I wasn't going to tell you so soon."

She gave him a stern look. "But you aren't Hans, Kristoff. Why would I waste our time taking things slow because of someone who hurt me in the past? Why not revel in this — in our love?"

He just shrugged, not sure of what to say.

"You know I love you too, right?" She'd asked after a pause, looking up at him with fond eyes.

He looked at her, directly in her eyes, startled just enough to be noticeable. "You do?"

She laughed that twinkling laugh he adores so much. " _Of course_ I do, Kristoff. I knew ever since that day I met the trolls for the first time. Why would you ever doubt I love you? How did you not already know?"

He blushed again, chuckling nervously and glancing down at the ground. "I don't know, honestly. I was just...scared, I guess. I've never told someone that before you...ever. I didn't know what was going to happen.."

"Well, there's no need to be scared," She grinned, eyes sparkling. "Wanna know why?"

He couldn't help but grin back at her. "Why?"

"Because I love you t-"

But she didn't finish; Kristoff grabbed her face and kissed her before she had the chance. Anna kissed him back, grabbing him by his shirt to keep him close.

"I love you." He said against her lips.

She pulled away from the kiss, cheeks pink and hair all mussed. "And I love you."

"I love you." He repeated, leaning his forehead against hers, bumping her nose with his.

She giggled, closing her eyes and draping her arms across his broad shoulders. "I love you."

He grinned and pulled her in for another kiss.

So the next morning, as he woke up with a snoring Anna drooling on his shirt, he laughed to himself and kissed the top of her head; maybe accidentally confessing his love wasn't _that_ horrible.

—

* * *

—

 **I hope you enjoyed reading, but I do apologize for this garbage. I truly am Kristanna trash, lmao.**

 **Remember that reviews make authors happy and make us want to write more! Don't get me wrong, follows and favorites do too, but a simple review telling us how we did or even just "I love it!" means so much.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **-D-**


End file.
